RoadTrip
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: My version of the road trip that happens in episode 2x03. One-shot.


**Elena POV**

Elena leaned her head back on the roof of Damon's car. Here she stood outside of Duke University. Some people would be unnerved standing in the darkness, but she wasn't. The light poles did nothing. She had ignored Damon on the whole drive up here. She had felt his many glances. He had even tried to make jokes, but she never laughed or turned her head in his direction. He also tried to engage her in conversation, but she never responded. It was only silence.

What he had done to Jeremy was unforgivable. He knew that Jeremy meant everything to her. After losing her parents, Jeremy was all she had left. A direct link to her parents. Thank god for the ring. If it wasn't for that, she would have been destroyed. Why would he hurt her like that? To cause her so much pain. She thought she knew and understood him, but maybe she really didn't.

She needed to understand what caused him to do that. She needed him to explain. She wanted to know, if he knew Jeremy was wearing the ring or not. Stefan had said that he had known. She honestly didn't know. She wanted to believe that he did with all her heart, but she had a sickening feeling that he didn't.

She closed her eyes and fingered her necklace. She had come to value their friendship and she knew that he had too. She knew that her friendship and her trust meant everything to him, so she didn't understand.

Elena had even saw to get a rise out of him, when he was taunting Stefan for not being able to go with them and saying how he would take real good care of her. She had grabbed Stefan and kissed him with all she had and that had stopped his jeering. She smiled to herself.

Her mind flashed back to what just recently happened inside. Vanessa Monroe had tried to kill her with a crossbow, because she had thought Elena had been Katherine. Damon had rushed to her and took an arrow that was meant for her in the back. For one second her heart had stopped.

When she had finally torn her gaze from Vanessa's, she had dropped to her knees to check in see if Damon was alright. Her hands had shook badly as they moved over his body.

Elena had helped him up and had caught a look in his eye. A look of confirment. Like she had just proven something to him. She had even kept him from killing Vanessa, finally breaking her silence.

He had said she was trying to manipulate him, but was she really? Did she really have that much power over him? She knew she had jumped in front of Caroline and stopped him from staking her. With only four words spoken, Damon she's my friend.

But so what, he was trying to manipulate her into being his friend again. By withholding information about Katherine, that he knew she wanted to know.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at the stars and the full moon. It was beautiful. She wanted to reach up and touch the stars. She wanted to fly to the moon and get a closer look at it.

Elena lifted her head off the roof. She twisted her dark hair into a knot at the back of her head. She toyed with her feather earrings. Her mother had brought them for her. She treasured them always.

She felt Damon and saw him out the corner of her eye approaching her. She turned her head in his direction and watched him. His gorgeous blue eyes watched her in return. His black hair looking blacker than ever. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of her. She pushed herself off the car.

"Are you talking to me fully now? Or was it just a one time thing to save that bitch life?" Damon asked.

Elena didn't say anything, but looked at him.

"I got my answer" Damon said. "Let me get that for you". He clicked the device to unlock the doors and then opened the door for her.

Just as she was about to get in, he blocked her path. She bumped into him. She was so close to him. Her breasts slammed into his hard chest. She looked up into his face, then her eyes dropped to his mouth. The same mouth that stole a kiss from her. A very forbidden kiss it was. Her eyes found his again.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever" Damon said.

"Came we just go?" Elena asked.

"She talks again at last" Damon said. And he smirked down at her.

"Let's just go Damon," Elena said.

"You didn't dig deep enough" Damon said. As he handed her a big book.

Elena looked down at the big book, then looked back up at Damon.

"Petrova?" Elena asked with confusion. "I saw this on the shelf".

"Katherine, originally came from Europe" Damon stated. "Petrova was her real name, Katherina Petrova to be exact".

"How did you know that?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Back when, I-I saw it engraved on an old heirloom" Damon said. "Men snoop to you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself".

Elena was trying to get around him to get in the car, but he continued to block her path.

"You have every right to hate me" Damon said. "I understand, but you hated me before and we still became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So…is it? Have I lost you forever?".

"Thank you for the book Damon," Elena said. And she pushed passed him and got into the car.

He stood there for a few minutes, then moved to go around the driver side. Elena shut the door. Damon got into the car and they drove off, leaving the University behind. She reached over to turn on the stereo.

Bloodstream by Stateless filled the car. As Damon got onto the interstate. She glanced over at Damon, he was focus on the road. She knew he felt her gaze. He turned her way, his eyes catching hers. She finally looked away. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. She let the music flow through her body. She drifted off to sleep.

She woke with Damon shaking her. She rubbed her eyes, then looked over at Damon questioningly.

"I have to get more gas, we're almost on empty" Damon said. As he turned off on the next exit.

"Good, I have to use the bathroom anyway" Elena said.

"And I thought we could get something to eat" Damon said. "Since I know you haven't had anything since this morning".

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry" Elena said.

"Alright then" Damon said. He turned into a gas station that had a diner.

Elena blinked as the brightness assaulted her eyes. Damon drove to a pump, then got out and started pumping gas. Elena reached on the backseat to grab her purse, then she opened the door and got out.

She yawned loudly, then stretched her legs. She turned to look at Damon, who was still pumping gas.

"Why don't you go ahead and use the restroom" Damon suggested. "I'll be in to pay and then I'll find us a table or booth".

"Okay," Elena said. And she headed inside the gas station/diner.

Elena looked around. It was nearly deserted with only three people sitting at the bar. Two people were eating and the other person was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. She headed to the bathroom.

Thank god the bathroom looked clean Elena thought. She didn't feel like using a dirty bathroom. She took out her mini Lysol spray bottle and then headed to a stall.

Elena looked into the mirror as she watched her hands. Her eyes were red from sleep and her hair had come out of it's knot. It tumbled down her back. She pulled out her travel make-up bag from her purse. She replied her black eyeliner and her mascara. She coated her rosy full lips with more minty clear gloss.

She put her make-up kit back into her purse, then she gathered her hair in her hands. She twisted it, then redid the knot. She looked herself over. She looked better, way better than she did before.

Elena headed out the bathroom and found Damon sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. He was reading a menu. She walked towards him. She slid into the booth, then picked up her own menu and looked it over.

A waitress headed to their booth. She took out her little note pad and took her pencil from behind her ear and then looked at them.

"What can I get you lovely people?" She asked.

Damon looked over his menu to look at her name tag.

"Betty, let me get the monster burger with the mountain fries" Damon said. As he put down his menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" Betty asked. She wrote down his order.

"I'll have a Pepsi" Damon said.

"Okay," Betty said. As she added it to his order. She turned towards Elena. "How about you pretty girl?".

"Yeah, I'll have the breakfast plate and a side of toast" Elena said. And she put down her menu.

"And how do you want you're eggs?" Betty asked. As she wrote down her order. "Scrambled? Sunny side up? Or easy over?".

"I want them scrambled please" Elena said. "And could you add me down for a slice of apple pie with whipped cream and ice cream".

"Sure thing honey" Betty said. As she added it to her order. "What can I get you to drink sugar?".

"A glass of orange juice will be fine" Elena said.

"Alright," Betty said. And she wrote it down. "I'll go put you're order in, then I'll go ahead and bring you guys you're drinks". And she left.

Elena turned her head and found Damon staring at her. He seem to be looking deep into her eyes. She looked down nervously and started to organize the packets of sugar and creams.

"Road trips work well for us" Damon said.

Elena looked back up into his face.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they use to be Damon," Elena said.

Betty returned with their drinks. Elena took a long sip from her glass. The orange juice tasted good. It was freshly squeezed. She took another long sip, then put down her glass.

"I know you don't hate me Elena," Damon said. " So you can stop pretending. If you really hated me, then you would have let Bonnie kill me, but you didn't. You wouldn't have come on this trip with me and I heard the way you're heart stopped, when I took that arrow in the back. Yes Elena, I heard it".

She looked into his eyes and didn't try to contradict him. He was right, she didn't really hate him. She should, but she didn't. She was only hurt and angry for what he had done to Jeremy.

He placed his hand on top hers and she didn't try to move her hand away. Her heart rate sped up at the contact and her breath caught in her throat.

She felt shivers shot down her spine. Her eyes stole another glance at his mouth, that stole a kiss from her the night he snapped Jeremy's neck. She hastily looked back into his face. His facial expression implied that he knew what she had been just staring at, but he said nothing. His hand began to stroke the back of her hand. She knew he felt the little trembles in her body.

"I never said thank you" Damon said. "So, I'm saying it now. Thanks Elena". His other hand came up and started to play with her fingers.

"You're welcome," Elena said softly. Her voice shook a little. She had a big lump in her throat.

She stared down at their hands. Unknowingly, she started to caress his fingers with her hand. But she had to focus, if she wanted to ask her next question. The number one question she wanted to know all along.

"I need to know the truth" Elena said. Her eyes held his. "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing the right?".

Damon looked down like he was struggling, then he looked back up into her face.

"No, no I didn't" Damon said. His voice was filled with regret. "Katherine pissed me off and I-I snapped and I-I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry. So deeply sorry".

Elena was shaking her head, her eyes pleading with him to be lying. She was pulling her hands out of his, but he held them fiercely.

"Don't pull away from me Elena, don't push me away" Damon said. "Forgive me, say that you'll forgive me".

Elena couldn't speak, all she could do was shake her head over and over again. Damon bent his dark head and placed kisses on the back of her hands and the inside of her palms. Elena skin burned and tingled from his touch.

Over and over he kissed her hands. He finally pulled away as Betty returned with their food. She sat down the hot smoking plates in front of them, which smelt good.

She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, but she made herself eat. She felt Damon watching her, but she didn't make eye contact. Just like in the car, they ate in silence. Betty came to refill their drinks.

"You guys truly are a lovely couple" Betty said smiling down at them. "Remind me of me and my husband Charlie. His dead and gone now, god rest his soul".

Damon just smirked up at her. Elena didn't even try to correct her, she had other things on her mind. She looked outside, it was pouring down raining. She had left her umbrella in Damon's trunk. She was going to be soak and wet by the time she made it to Damon's car.

At least he had told her the truth, he had been completely honest. He could have just lied to her, but he didn't. Over and over her mind repeated those words.

"What are you're names?" Betty asked. "If you don't mind me asking".

"We don't mind" Damon said. "I'm Damon Salvatore,".

"My name is Elena Gilbert," Elena said smiling at the sweet old lady.

"Just beautiful" Betty said. As she beamed at both of them adorably. "Damon and Elena sounds good together, sounds like beautiful music".

"Thanks," Damon and Elena both said.

"Will you guys sign the couples wall in you're booth?" Betty asked. As she gathered their empty plates. "I'll go get you a pen". And she left without waiting for an answer.

That's when Elena noticed it, the other couples names graced the wall. In different handwriting, in different colors, and different designs. It was beautiful. She ran her fingers over the names as she read them. She couldn't believe she didn't see this at first. She looked up at Damon, he was reading the names as well.

"Thanks," Elena said. Her eyes drawing his back to hers.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For sparing Caroline's life, for saving my life back at the University, and for being honest with me about Jeremy" Elena said.

"You're welcome Elena, I'll do anything for you" Damon said. His hands were reaching for hers again, but Betty returned back with the pen.

"Here you are" Betty said. She handed Damon the pen. "I'll go get you're receipt". And she left once more.

Elena knew she shouldn't be signing a couples wall, because her and Damon weren't a couple. Her and Stefan were, but she couldn't deny Betty this.

She watched as Damon found a space for them, and then signed his name. He looked at her, then handed her the pen. Elena took the pen, and then drew a heart around Damon's name. Then she added her own name next to his. She handed the pen back to Damon.

"Here's the receipt" Betty said. And she handed it to Damon. "Now, look at that just lovely. Just what the wall needed it". Betty looked at their engraved names.

Damon took out his wallet and counted out the correct amount, before he handed the money to Betty. Elena fingers traced their names. Betty was right, they did sounded good together. Her and Damon were always going to have this, this one special spot.

"I hope to see you lovely people again" Betty said smiling. "You guys be careful out there, it's nasty". Then she was gone.

"And the answer to you're question about our friendship" Elena said. His eyes fastened on hers. "Is yes, you have lost me forever". And she saw his fall just as she got up and ran out into the rain.

The cold rain droplets assaulted her body. The rain came down on her heavily. Soaking her clothes to her. She was freezing and she was shivering. Her lips were quivering. Her hair had come out of it's knot and it cascaded down her shoulders and back. It was matted to her head and her neck. She ran towards Damon's car. Her vision was blinded by the rain. Her nipples were hard and they were tingling. She never looked back to see if Damon was following her, she just ran.

She was suddenly spun around by Damon. He was staring down into her face. His black hair was matted to his head also. Rain droplets fall from both their faces. They just stood in the rain staring at one another. His hands gripped her arms.

"You knew that already, didn't you?" Damon asked. "But somehow I'm having a hard time believing you".

Elena didn't say anything, but stared into his blue eyes. Once more her eyes dropped to his mouth. For one moment she wondered what it would be like if he kissed her again. Would she allow it? She knew that she would, she didn't need to decide.

"This time don't push me away" Damon said. "You say it's always going to be Stefan, but let me have this moment".

His mouth captured hers. He kissed her hungrily and she moaned against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed with contentment.

He began to kiss her fiercely. Her head was spinning. She kissed him back, kiss for kiss. He groaned deeply. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced in harmony. She thrusted her tongue in and out of his mouth. He groaned into her mouth. She smiled into his.

Damon slammed her body up against his car with his body. He kissed her deeply. Making sure she felt his passion. Their moans and groans filled the night. They didn't care if anyone was watching them. This was the only thing that mattered. Giving themselves to each other completely.

Without breaking off the heated kiss, he lifted her up and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She felt his hardness pressing into her and she shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nibbled on his bottom lip.

Elena threw her head back in ecstasy as he started to kiss and suck on her neck. She was panting his name softly. Her fingers ran through his wet hair. Damon started to suck on her earlobes and she gasped.

His mouth found hers once more. Harder and harder he kissed her. His head bent down and he started to kiss the tops of her breasts. Small cries escaped her mouth.

"Just like me and Charlie use to do, when we we're younger" Betty said. As she unlocked her doors to get into her car.

They broke apart and Elena slid from his body. They smiled at Betty and waved at her as she drove off. Elena turned to face Damon. Her heart in her eyes.

"I forgive you," Elena said breathlessly.

Damon kissed her long and hard, before he pulled back. He opened the car door for her and she got in, then he ran around to get into the driver side. He held her hand as he drove off into the night. Leaving their own special place behind them. Secretly making plans to return in their heads. This was just the beginning for them.

**Did you love it? I know I did:) Let me know by reviewing me.**


End file.
